


Ghost Stories

by anneapocalypse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Ghost Stories, Kid Fic, Rivet City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: Rivet City kids getting up to no good.
Relationships: Bryan Wilks & CJ Young & James Hargrave
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ghost Stories

“Guys, guys, wait up, hang on.” Bryan trails anxiously behind CJ and James in the corridor. “I don’t think we’re supposed to go here.”

“Bullshit,” James says, “I go where I want.”

Bryan turns to CJ, who shrugs. “My mom didn’t say I can’t go here, so that means I can.”

James turns the wheel on the door and pushes. The door swings open with a metallic creak, just like any other door in Rivet City, only behind it -

Daylight.

They creep out one by one, first James, then CJ, then Bryan. There’s plenty enough deck for them to stand on before it breaks off in curling steel and twisted girders. And across a stretch of green water far below them - the rest of the ship. Cross-sectioned raggedly, girders torn like shoelaces, decks and cabins and corridors opened like rows of giant metal cubbies. It makes Bryan shiver.

The broken bow.

They all look for a long moment.

“It’s haunted over there, you know,” says CJ gleefully.

“Oh shut up,” says James.

“It is! Folks say if you go up that walkway to the locked door in the side, you can still hear him clanking around inside.”

“Bullshit,” says James.

“Who?” Bryan asks.

CJ grins, eyes sparkling in the early afternoon sun. “The ghost of Old Man Pinkerton,” she says dramatically. “Exiled from Rivet City by the Council for performing horrible experiments on ordinary citizens. Now he haunts the broken bow, still looking for people to steal away-“

“You’re fulla shit.” James rolls his eyes. “It’s just ‘lurks down there.”

Bryan inches a little closer to the edge, fighting the instinct to flatten himself against the wall. He doesn’t look down but across, scanning the exposed spaces. Places, rooms that were once inside, tucked deep in the heart of the ship, torn open and left there for hundreds of years. It gives him such a weird feeling he can’t stop looking.

“What if it is Old Man Pinkerton?”

James snorts. “Ghosts aren’t real, Bry.”

“Are so,” says CJ.

“No, I mean-” Bryan tears his eyes away from the broken ship to eye the little walkway curving from the rocky shoreline to that single door in the side of the bow. “What if he’s still alive?”

“No way,” says CJ. “That was years and _years_ ago.”

James rolls his eyes again. “You’re both losers. I’m bored. Let’s do something else.”


End file.
